Embrace
by kiminarimasu
Summary: Huh? Why is Natsu in my room -more importantly, in my BED! -Lucy thought.  rated T to be safe and please R


Another jobless night, Lucy thought as she peered through the window of her apartment.

She let down a sigh.

The town view from her window wasn't that bad. It was nice... Quiet though. The moon was shining like normal. The stars flickered with the shade of yellow and white.

The people should look at this view, Lucy thought. Again, she sighed.

Slowly, she closed the window, feeling the chill of the night sky.

Once closed, she moved on to her nightly ritual. Bath-then-continuing her novel-then-sleep ritual.

She undressed herself and dipped in her tub filled with hot water.

"Ahhhh, this is the life." She said as she relaxed in the hot springs like vibe in her own bathroom. She dipped her head a little and played. She suddenly thought of the past vents in their guild. The stressful days of her guild mates fighting together, fighting each other, eating together, and basically having fun together.

She grinned a little. "Sure is nice to have friends like that. It's all thanks to Natsu."

Natsu. The person who invited her to join the guild. The person who stood by her side, fight by her side, protected her. Her friend. An important one.

Throb.

"Eh? Why is my heart throbbing like this?" She said, as soon as she felt that her face was bloody hot. She touched her face, "No, this is because of the bath. It's time to stop."

She got out, dried herself, and dressed her green PJs.

When she got out of the room, she sat down to her study table and began writing. Instead of writing her novels like usual, she got a new piece of paper and wrote her thoughts to her late mom:

Dear mom,

Fairy Tail was rowdy as usual. But it was fun. Bing together with them is so much fun. It was never like it was back in...my mansion. Mom, did you know? Last week, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy and I went on a job. It was hard, but I did my best not to be on everyone's way. I don't want to be a burden... And mom, after the job, the 5 of us went to a vacation! Yep, it was swim resort! Gray and Natsu had their swimming competition like always, although Natsu was really nausea after riding a cruise! Nobody won though... I feel bad for them especially Natsu...

Lucy stopped writing for a moment and reminisced the scene again.

Gray and Natsu seemed to have that bad vibes around them because of another void game. Erza was relaxing (shouldn't be disturbed) and Happy was munching on some fresh trout. Lucy stopped the two from further provoking each other and reminded them that they are on a vacation. She shook Natsu off and when he let go of Gray, she found herself staring at Natsu and the subject to be looking straight at her eyes too.

Realizing that, Lucy turned and walked a little, slapping her face 5 times to stop her rising blood pressure and her unusually crazy beating heart. Weird. So weird.

It's not like that was the first time we exchanged looks and have an eye contact. Oh stop!

Enough.

Lucy stood, confused with her own feelings. She slapped her head and decided that she was asleep. And tired. Tired of thinking about things, tired of thinking about Natsu...

She lifted the bed sheets and lied down. She scooted and stretched her legs to relax herself. Only to hit something.

Huh?

It wasn't the wood pillar from her bed, though.

She touched it again and felt it more with her legs. It was... a feeling of a leg too?

She put her own head inside the bed cover and turned sideways only to find a very familiar scarf. A scarf that looked like dragon scales. A scarf that belonged to Natsu.

Natsu is in my room? And in my BED? Lucy thought.

"What the-" Before she could finish her sentence, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hips and gently pulled her in closer. He hugged her and snuggled her as if a pillow...

Lucy is breathless, confused, and blushing. Hard. "O-oi, N-natsu! Wake up! W-what are you doing?"

But this only made Natsu hug her harder and more intimate.

"N-n-natsu, oi! Stop it!" Lucy is at loss for words. What the heck is really happening? Why is Natsu not saying anything? Is he drunk or what?

Lucy tried to free herself from Natsu. No use. With Natsu's strength and force, it's impossible. What the hell is wrong with Natsu?

Once she stopped struggling, Lucy heard Natsu whisper something.

"Lucy..."

Throb 2 xs.

Lucy was redder and her heart couldn't stop beating! "Natsu?"

Natsu pulled her closer and placed his mouth next to Lucy's ear. "Let's stay like this for awhile."

Natsu breathed out, making Lucy blush MORE.

Lucy, again, was at loss for words. Natsu is here. In her room- no, in her BED. She has her own rights to be private. To have no one in her room. She should be mad. She should be doing something now to stop Natsu! And yet, why isn't she doing anything? She stayed close, said nothing. Could it be? Could it be that she herself IS enjoying this event? If that's the case...

"Lucy?"

Lucy placed her arms in Natsu's hips and pulled him closer. "Lucy, what are you-"

"Shut up. You did this first."

Lucy leaned and snuggled herself in Natsu's arms while Natsu couldn't help but savour this moment.

"Nee, Lucy... I think I like you." Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear.

• END •

Got this from my dream. Sorry if too much clichéd. Fairy Tail belongs to its rightful owners.


End file.
